Not the Mojave, Not the Capital Wasteland
by lolydaggle
Summary: It's been a year since the Minutemen took over. The Lone Wanderer disappeared a while ago. Reports of a man with glowing red eyes have been appearing. What'l happen?
1. Chapter 1

So I feel like I should provide some history on the world in which this story takes place. It's a year after the ending of FO4. The M!SS chose minuteman ending, and BOS is still alive. Currently working with Nick on cases as well as helping settlements. Not sure on romances right now, will change when I incorporate. M!LW will come in later, he left BOS after S Lyons died and Maxon went back to the kinda asshole BOS. M Courier chose NCR ending, and as he also brokered the peace deal between Mojave chapter of BOS and NCR. He is extremely rich in caps and runs long range dangerous packages for BOS and NCR. Probably Implied Courier/Cass. SS will have minutemen general outfit, with a modded laser musket and 10mm pistol, Courier will have gobi campaign sniper and a ranger sequoia, wearing elite riot armor. LW will have t45d Lyons pride armor and a gauss rifle(most likely). Since this is the first chapter, the ACTUAL first chapter will be uploaded right after this, with it being updated whenever I finish a chapter. Disclaimer:SPOILERS FOR FO4 ahead. Also, this is like my first long multi chapter work so constructive criticism is appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

It was a nice warm day in Sanctuary Hills. The sun was rising from the horizon, and some crows were flying around. Most settlers were still in their beds, there jobs simple and risk-free. Turrets lined the street, churning along, turning side to side. However, just outside a yellow roofed house in the middle, a figure was working on a design, sitting in a plush red chair. He looked up at the sunrise, and tapped his pencil thoughtfully against his chin. As he went down to start to draw again, a metallic figure with yellow eyes, a trench coat and a tall hat walked up to the man.

"So Nate. Did you get that missing persons case wrapped up?" He asked. Nate looked up from his paper to the man asking the question.

"That I did, Nick." Nate responded, "Turns out some gunners had kidnapped her, looking for ransoms. They won't be bothering people again." He said with a rather smug attitude. "What did you do, Valentine?"

The metal man, Nick Valentine, responded very thoughtfully.

"I was following a lead on the mysterious stranger. Unfortunately, it turned out to be a dead end. Again." Nick ended with a disappointed sigh.

Nate sighed. "I thought I told you to drop it. He's most likely just a well armed vigilante with stealth boys."

Nick shook his head, "You're only cutting him slack as he helped you out in a couple of tough situations."

Nate just smiled back. "So what? We both wouldn't be alive without him. He **did** but the ending bullet into that institute courser."

Nick was about to respond, when Piper walked out of the house, yawning and stretching her arms.

"Hey Blue, Nick. Any new stories?" She asked, while rummaging through a chest for a coffee cup. As she victoriously pulled a cup out and walked to the water pump just off the driveway, Codsworth floated by with Dogmeat at his side.

"Hello Sir, Mr. Valentine, Ms Piper." Codsworth said. Dogmeat barked a happy hello. Nate leaned down and scratched under Dogmeats ears.

"Anything new, Codsworth?" Nate asked.

"No, everything seems right and quiet." Codsworth replied. Piper groaned. "Great. I haven't had a good story in weeks! What am I supposed to do, make up a story?" Publick Occurrences had been booming ever since Mayor McDonough turned out to actually be a synth.

"Don't worry Pipes," Nate told her, "No news means nothing bad has happened. Nothing bad happening means no work. No work means rest." Nate yawned. "I could use some rest, now that I think about it."

"How early did you get up, sir?" Codsworth asked, with a slightly worried tone.

"Oh, I got back around 2 in the morning, and got about 4 hours of sleep. I still need to finish the outline for the barracks over at the Starlight Drive In." Nate replied, gesturing to the paper in his lap. He then frowned. Nate often enjoyed his visits to the Starlight Drive In, checking up on the minutemen who rest there before going off on more missions. However, sometimes he would be reminded of Nora, his wife. He would remember watching those old movies with her, back on their first dates. He shook his head. Reminiscing about the past wouldn't help him, or the people of the Commonwealth. "I left that part of my life." He would tell himself.

After the whole Institute problem was over, after Shaun had given him the password for the emergency evacuation and then promptly kicked the bucket, after he had found the 10 year old synth Shaun saying that he was his father, He had gone back to Vault 111. Back down, into the cryo bays, and taken Nora's frozen body out of it, and buried her in the backyard of his old house.

The crackling of the radio is what brought Nate back to the real world, the current Commonwealth. The familiar voice of Frank, the radio manager for radio freedom, rang out of the radio.

"General, sir, we have a problem." He then paused. "We've been getting reports of a figure killing raiders and gunners out in the settlements near the glowing sea. They say this man, or they think it's a man, has a long trench coat, lots of ammo, a golden sniper, and glowing red eyes. He hasn't been a problem so far, but they worry he may come for them soon."

Nate frowned. They hadn't had anything like this before. Someone who openly attacked raiders and gunners. And glowing red eyes?

"Alright Frank. We'll be down to Somerville place on the double." He spoke into the little ham radio set. "I'll take Nick, Dogmeat, and Piper." He gestured to them, and they immediately got up, ready to move out.

TRANSITION

"Another group of these gunners, or whatever they call themselves." A man told to an eyebot.

"Beep bloop beep" The eye-bot exclaimed.

"No, ED-E. I don't think they are the main force in this Commonwealth." The man said. He reached down to search the last gunner, who had a fresh .308 round in his head.

"Ah, there's some .308. I'll be taking that!" The man said as he pulled out seven .308 rounds. The eyebot, ED-E, beeped a bit more.

"That you are right, ED-E." The man said. "We should get going." And so, he pocketed the rounds, slung the shining golden rifle off his back, took a look at his pip-boy, and started to walk off.

Following Chapters will hopefully be longer :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

The man in the trench coat looked out at the rolling green storm. ED-E started to beep a bit nervously.

"Don't worry, ED-E. It's just a storm. What could be the worst?" The man said, trying to comfort the eyebot. Lightning cracked, and almost instantaneously, the man's geiger counter started to tick.

"God dammit." He muttered under his breath. He started patting down his pockets and backpack, looking for a rad-x.

"Shit. I think I used all my rad-x getting through that hell-hole down south. You know, with all the deathclaws and radscorpions." This was answered by more beeps and bloops.

"No, I can't use the modified transponder. I haven't worked out the kinks yet." More beeps.

"No, I can't just go back to Big MT just for a bit. I can't get back here, haven't locked in solid coordinates." More bloops.

"I guess I'll just have to wait it out in some shelter." The man started to scan around, looking for something. He spotted a big cliff overhang. Perfect, he thought. More lightning. More rads.

"Hey, ED-E. How much radaway do I have?" This was answered with bleeps and bloops.

"Alright, hand me some once I've got around 175 rads." The man reached the overhang. Lightning struck, but no rads.

"Well, now to wait off this storm. I wonder if there are any good radio stations." The man spoke to the ED-E. And with that, he leaned his rifle next to him, and started to fiddle around with his pip-boy, trying to find a signal. The humming of a radio beacon rang, and something started to come out of the pip-boy.

Some sort of old timey music, with violins or fiddles or something. Something that would be played back during revolutionary America. Suddenly the music faded, and a voice started to speak.

"It's 3 o'clock in the morning. Nothing to report right now, stay safe out there." Music started to come back. The man frowned under his helmet. Not my style, he thought. More fiddling. Music once again came flooding by. It was also sort of old timey music, but patriotical. Yankee Doodle, maybe? A voice once again rang out.

"Are you tired of wandering the Commonwealth? Then join us add Somerville Place, to make your living today." Eyebrows furrowed this time. More fiddling with the pip-boy.

"AHA! Got it." The man smiled triumphantly(under his helmet). Music swelled from the pip-boy.

"FLASH! BAM! AlAKAZAM and goodbye!" Trumpets flared. Some incoherent mumbling afterwards.

"Hey everyone, that was Nat King Cole, with orange colored sky. This is lonely Travis Miles, coming to you from the great green jewel of the Commonwealth, Diamond City. Magnolia of Goodneighbor, up next." Was what came from the pip boy. Suddenly, classy jazz filled the air. The man sighed.

"Reminds me of the strip, doesn't it, ED-E?" He asked the eye-bot. Two beeps.

"Yeah. you're right. Haven't been there in a while, though." This was interrupted by yawning.

"Alright, ED-E. I'm gonna turn in. You know the drill." And with that, the man leaned his head against the cliff side, and promptly fell asleep.

For a while, things were peaceful. The rad storm cleared. The sun started to rise, orange light being reflected off a small pond. Some crows gathered in nearby trees. A herd of radstags gathered, and studied the slumped figure under a cliff overhang. Suddenly, a gunshot interrupted the peace of silence. The crows flew away in a flutter. The radstags scattered.

The slumped figure suddenly shot up, and grabbed his gun. The eye-bot started to scan around.

"See anything, ED-E?" The man whispered to the eyebot, while he scanned the area with his scope. The eyebot beeped affirmatively, and pointed to around the cliff side. The man slung his rifle around his shoulder, and took out his revolver. The golden letters shimmered in the sun. He turned the corner to see a group of raiders, with one laying dead with a bullet in her head. They were conversing, when they suddenly noticed the man. They all turned on him and pointed their weapons.

"Allright, hands up asshole. We don't know who you are, and we don't care. Just give us everything you have, or we'll make it real uncomfortable for you." The apparent leader said. Just then. ED-E came around the corner, and, when he noticed the raiders, started to beep and shake nervously.

"Alright, just give me a moment." The man said, slowly bringing his revolver down. Suddenly, the lead raider got his head blown off.

NOTES: So, I kinda lied when I said that this chapter was gonna be longer. Oops. But, the next one will be longer(I hope). Thanks to Blinded in a bolthole for some ideas. No idea when the next chapter will be out. Also, I most likely butchered the radio stations.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

The man and all the raiders stared in shock for a moment. Luckily, the man got over his shock faster. He jerked his revolver up and quickly fired 2 shots, then scrambled around the corner. The raiders got over their shock and quickly followed.

Suddenly, there was a thunderous crack of a laser weapon, and a raider fell over around the corner, and suddenly disintegrated. The man spun the corner, only to see one very scared raider. The man emptied the rest of his revolver into him, however, he didn't fall back. It seemed that he was shot from the back as well. He stood there(dead), suspended for a moment, until ED-E shot him and he fell backwards, disintegrating into blue ash. There were 3 people and a dog. Everyone stood still, until the dog broke the silence. He started to bark at the floating eye bot, and chased him around the corner.

"Dogmeat! Stay boy!" The figure in the front ordered. The dog looked back, and with a sad whimper, sat down.

The man with the armored trench coat sighed.

"ED-E. Come on out. It's fine." The eye bot came floating back around the corner.

"Sorry about that," Nate said, "Dogmeat gets excited sometimes."

"Dogmeat, eh? How'd he get that name?"

"I don't know. I just sort of, stumbled upon him."

"Well, while we're on the subject of small talk, what's your name?" The man asked while holstering his revolver(and making a mental note to reload it later).

"Seeing as you are the new one, I think you should give us your name, first." Nate shot at him. The man cocked his head quizzically.

"There have been reports of a man with glowing red eyes and an armored trench coat who suddenly appeared and started to kill gunners and raiders." Nate explained.

"Oh. Well in that case, I'm the Courier." The Courier said.

"The courier? As in, you deliver packages?" Nate replied, quizzically.

"No, No. That's my designation. Courier 6. I was a courier for the Mojave express, at least until I got shot in the head. Twice." The Courier explained.

"Designation? You in some military?"

"Yeah, technically. With the New California Republic, or NCR for short."

"California? Out West? And you said something about the Mojave. Is Las Vegas still there?"

"Well, kinda. It's not called Las Vegas, rather New Vegas. It was run by until about 6 years ago."  
"Wait wait wait, THE Robert House? Founder of RobCo?"

"Long story. You have anywhere comfier where we can talk?"

"Yeah." And with that Nate motioned for everyone to come with him. Piper looked disappointed as she had to put away her pencil and pad, and Nick Valentine was staring at the Courier distrustfully. As they made their way away from the cliff, onto Somerville place, Nate whispered to Nick.

"Keep an eye on the Courier. I don't trust him much."

"Neither do I. Glad to see you do, to." Nick replied. The group started to walk silently northwest. The Courier turned to Nate about a minute later.

"So, who's in your group?" He asked.

"That's Piper," Nate motioned to the reporter in the trench coat, "That's Nick," He pointed to the metal-ish one with the hat, "And that's Dogmeat." He nodded at the dog.

"This is ED-E, here." The Courier pointed to the eyebot. ED-E beeped in a warm way.

"Uh, can you understand it?" Nate asked.

"Yea, yea I can. He said nice to meet you." The Courier responded. Nate nodded to ED-E, and then furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's your actual name? I'm not gonna call you the Courier _(Author sidenote: I'm also not gonna type the Courier forever. I already got tired of writing: the man)_."

"Name. Huh, it's been awhile since I've used my real name. Six months in fact. Lemme think…" And with that it went back to being silent. They trudged along a bit more, when the Courier spoke.

"My name's Alan." Alan said.

"Alan, huh? Nice name, I guess." Nate said. They continued to plod along. They reached Somerville place around noon. There were two farm shacks, one that had a corn field in the back. There were 4 machine-gun turrets at 4 corners. There were two guard posts as well, one on either side of the road. They turned onto the road and approached the guard post. The guard visibly relaxed when he noticed Nate at the front of the group.

"Don't worry, they're with me." Nate said as he motioned to ED-E and Alan. The guard nodded and once again stood at attention. They crossed over and went into the smaller of the buildings, without the corn. It was decently furnished, with a ceiling fan and some lamps that provided lighting. There was a fridge in one corner, and two couches on either side. There was a coffee table in the middle, with stairs leading up to a bedroom. Nick leaned his back in a corner, Dogmeat sat next to the fridge, and Piper plopped herself down on the couch. Alan stood hesitantly in the doorway. Nate opened the fridge, threw a Salisbury steak to Dogmeat, and took out some Nuka Colas.  
"You want some?" Nate asked Alan as he tossed a Cola to Piper.

"No, I'm good. I've got my own drink." Alan turned to ED-E and held out his hand. Suddenly, in a flash of blue light, a bottle of whisky appeared. Alan took off his helmet and put it under his arm. He opened the bottle and took a swig.

"Mm. Still cold. Good job ED-E." ED-E blooped appreciatively. Alan took a few more steps inside.

"You sure you don't want anything…?" Nate asked.

"I'm sure. And plus, you could have easily poisoned it." Alan responded. Nate frowned.

"Why would I poison it?"

"Man, If you are living in the wasteland without the fear of being attacked or someone trying to kill you, I'm not sure if you really are living in the wasteland."

"Good point. So, why are you here?" Nate asked.

"I'm a packaged courier, with a message from the NCR to the general of the Commonwealth Minutemen."

"The general of the Commonwealth Minutem- wait that's me. What do you have to give me? A bomb?" Alan laughed.  
"No, it's a message from the leader's of the NCR."

"Alright, but before you give it to me, tell me exactly how you became part of this NCR, and tell me about it."

"Fine, but you have to tell me about this, Commonwealth and your story."

"Deal." And with that, Alan sat on the couch, put his helmet on the table, and started to recount his stories, while occasionally taking a drink from his whiskey. Piper asked for an interview from Alan. He happily obliged. Then, Nate started to tell his story, from when he got out of the vault to when he blew up the Institute. It was twilight now, as both had taken their time telling their stories. The orange red sun hung just above the horizon. Something streaked along the sky, and crashed in the glowing sea. No one in the house knew what it was, and when Alan asked about it, Nate waved it away.

"It's probably just my artillery shelling a group of super mutants. Only artillery and…" Nate faltered.

"The only other thing that shook the ground and sounded like that crash was the alien ship."

"Alien ship?" Alan asked.

"It's a long story. So, what was that message?" Alan reached into his coat and pulled out a holotape. He handed it to Nate, and Nate grabbed it with both his hands.

/\

\/

Earth. It used to be so beautiful from space. Or that is what he had been told. A figure clad in power armor with the old Lyons pride symbol stood at the bridge of an alien mother ship. With him was a dog and a super mutant.

"It's been a while." He said.  
"Yes. Indeed." The super mutant said. Suddenly, the one in power armor noticed an alien scout ship zoom by. He frowned, leaned forward, and pressed a button. A laser beam came out from under them, and hit the alien ship. It started to spiral down onto the Earth.  
"I hope that doesn't land on anyone."

/\

\/

 **NOTES:** So I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Once again, no idea on when the next chapter will be out. And hopefully, the next chapter will have some more of that sweet juicy action.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:

The holotape was nothing special in itself, but the message had the power to make the U.S go into another civil war. Nate inspected it, and then inserted it into the holotape slot in his pip-boy. A strong, authoritative voice started to play.

"Greetings, general of the Commonwealth Minutemen. I am President Aaron Kimball of the New California Republic. We have a proposition for you. We wish to connect with the eastern coast. We feel like you would not like for you to be integrated into the New California Republic, so we are proposing an alliance between us. If you do not wish to have such an alliance, then so be it. We will send our troops to the east coast and take it by force. If you agree to the alliance, then We shall begin negotiations wherever most convenient for you. Please tell your answer to the Courier, so that he may bring your answer to us."

Nate frowned.

"This is, uhm, they're threatening me, right?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, they are real nice people, aren't they? Look, I know you probably don't want to cave into this threat, and I do like you people, so if you say no, I'll just tell them that the rumors of this Minutemen are really rumors, and that it's not a very good place." Alan offered. "They are pretty easy to convince, after all. By the way, you got anywhere where I can put this?" He asked as he hefted a big computer with a radio dish attached, with a spike on the bottom.

"Yeah, uhh…" Nate faltered as he looked at it. "What exactly is that thing?"

"It's a transmitter, uh of sorts. It allows me to, teleport things. I need somewhere to plant this." Alan explained.

"I'd prefer it if you not." Nate replied. "I'm going to turn in. I'll give you my answer tomorrow. You and Nick can stand guard, K?"

"Sure." Alan replied with a slightly disappointed expression. He chucked his transmission device at ED-E, and it disappeared in a flash of blue light. Everyone went their own ways.

It was the day afterward. Nick and Alan had stood guard with ED-E. Nate, Dogmeat, and Piper had all had a good night's sleep. Alan had finished his whiskey and had started on a second one. Nick was leaning against the shack, while Alan had dragged a chair around so he could sit down. His revolver sat in his lap(with six fresh bullets inside the revolver chamber), his sniper leaning against the chair, with his helmet balanced on top. Alan was humming "Jingle Jangle Jingle" while watching the sun rise.

As Alan finished humming the song(for something like the 30th time that day), he heard the wop wop wop(or whatever sound vertibird blades make). He quickly sat up and looked around. Nick also stared around at the sky. Both of them searched the sky for a moment, and then spotted the vertibird. It was coming close to the little bit of empty land near the farmstead. Alan noticed Brotherhood soldiers in the vertibird, and grabbed his rifle and helmet. He put the helmet on and grabbed his revolver off the floor.

Nick walked up to his side. "What do you think they want?" He asked, a bit grudgingly, to Alan.

"No Idea." Alan replied, as the vertibird landing gear came out. Two brotherhood knights hopped out before the vertibird was even 10 feet above the ground. The two suits of power armor hitting the ground caused a slight tremor. They walked up to Nick and Alan. The door to the house banged open, and Nate stormed out, his laser musket in his hands. As Nate got closer to Nick and Alan, the wind from the now dying down vertibird threatened to blow off his hat, as well as causing his uniform to flap in the wind, making him a bit more threatening. The two knights backed up slightly at the sight of the Minutemen General.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Nate bellowed at the knights. The knights, seeming to regain some confidence, responded to Nate.

"Paladin, sir. We have come here to confirm reports of an NCR Ranger, and to determine the threat to our mission." Alan smiled slyly under his helmet.

"Now now, brothers. You are talking to a fellow Brotherhood of Steel Knight here, and I would like to be treated with the same respect as your fellow brothers." Alan told the knights. They looked at each other, confused.

"If you speak the truth, then what chapter are you part of, and where are your holotags?" The knights demanded. Alan pulled out a pair of brotherhood holotags, and handed it to the knights.

"Knight Alan of the Mojave Chapter, under Elder Santangelo." The knights grumbled a bit, then glumly acknowledged Alan.

"Very well. Ad Victoriam, brother." They handed Alan back his holotags, then headed back to the vertibird.

"Huh. Are you actually part of the Brotherhood?" Nate asked Alan.

"Yeah. Helped the Mojave Chapter out in a bind they had." Alan sighed, and headed back to his chair. Suddenly, one of the farmers came out of their house.

"General! General! We have reports of people saying they saw an alien ship fly by and crash." He said. Nate then frowned.

"Another one? What are these aliens doing? They already had one crashed ship." Nate mumbled the last part to himself.

"Wait wait wait, you already had a crashed alien ship?" Alan demanded.

"Yeah, uh it was like right after I teleported out of the Institute for the first time. There was an alien, and he had a nifty gun as well." Nate said.

"This can't be a coincidence. There were reports 10 years ago about a crashed spaceship back in the Capital Wasteland, and then something about a big mothership. Then there's the ship in the Mojave, with crazy people saying that there is an alien city under the Mojave. Then, now, there are two crashed ships in the Commonwealth?" Alan started to rant on.

"Wait. Jack said something about an alien city in the Mojave. And his dad, er, Lorenzo, had contact with an alien artifact." Nate broke in.

"Jack who? Jack, Cabot, right?" Alan asked. As Nate was responding, Piper, who no one had noticed come up, interrupted.

"Oh come one, Nate. You don't really believe him and his alien nonsense, right?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah, that's probably just a bunch of hoaxes." Nick added.

"Well, General, what do you want to do?" The farmer broke in.

"Right, um, Bryan, where did they say it landed?" Nate asked.

"Most say that it landed somewhere in the Glowing Sea." Bryan responded.

"Uh, before I go back there, if I go back there, do you have any rad-x to spare?" Alan shot in. ED-E beeped as well.

"Yeah, sure. Bryan, tell the others I'm going to check it out," Nate told Bryan while handing some rad-x to Alan, "I'm going with Alan, no one else."

"What about ED-E?" Alan asked.

"He can stay here with Nick and Piper. You ready to head out?"

"Uh, yeah sure, why not?" Alan replied. They both started to walk to the edge of the glowing sea.

/\

\/

There they were, at the edge of the glowing sea. The two shores of the United States were once again united. East and west stood next to each other.

"So. Ready to head out?" Nate asked Alan. Alan sighed.

"Let's get going, before I regret this." They both popped some rad-x, and stepped into the glowing green fog of the glowing sea.

 **NOTES:** So, not sure if this was longer, and didn't really have action. The next one will probs be out late Feb(got a lot of stuff going on). So, see you then I guess.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:

There was a figure in front of an alien terminal. He was hunched over, reading the logs. A dog came by and butted his leg for attention, but the figure just shooed him away. The dog whimpered sadly, and walked off again. As the man progressed into the entry he was reading, he became progressively more anxious and worried.

"They had the nuclear launch codes? Wait, and what is this, they were investigating whether we could destroy ourselves again? None of this makes sense." He muttered to himself. As he reached the end of the entry, he suddenly realized something.

"Oh, shit. I need to find that crashed spaceship. Like right now. Hey, Fawkes! Dogmeat! We're going down!"

/\

\/

They had been wandering for a while. None of them were to worse for wear, and they only ran into two deathclaws and a radscorpion. A small rad storm was rolling over the area.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Nate asked Alan.

"Yeah, the signal is coming from right over there." Alan said as he motioned to his pip boy.

"Wait, lemme see that again." Nate pulled up his pip boy and started to compare the maps.

"Oh, it probably crashed near the abandoned shack, near the Federal Surveillance center K-21B" Nate realized.

"The what?"

"Some pre war government establishment. They were spying on people, or something like that."

"So, that's the abandoned shack, I take it?" Alan pointed at a beat down shack, with a flaming UFO on top of it.

"Yeah, looks like we're not getting in that way. Wait, is the alien still in the cockpit?" Nate asked. Alan shrugged, and they both made their way up to the crashed ship. The cockpit was busted open, and nothing was in there, except for a smear of blood.

"Look for a blood trail… damn! It goes under the ship." Nate exclaimed. "I know another way into the center, it's just up the hill…" He starts to walk to a concrete structure sticking out. As they approached the concrete structure, the ground rumbled. They looked at each other quizzically for a moment, then drew their weapons. Nate cranked up his musket, and Alan loaded a fresh clip of AP .308 into his Rifle. They looked around, then started to slowly walk up to the door in the structure. More rumbling.

"SHIT!" Alan yelled as a deathclaw matriarch busted out of the ground, a meter in front of him. Nate unloaded his charged shot into the matriarch's head with a thunderous _CRACK!_ and Alan rolled between it's legs, and put two bullets into it's left leg. The matriarch stumbled back and forth, and roared. Suddenly, two more deathclaws burst out, these two alphas.

"What's the plan?" Alan yelled at Nate, while unloading his mag into one of the alphas. Nate was only able to load 3 cranks into his musket before he had to roll to dodge the matriarchs strike.

"WE NEED TO," Nate ducked. "GET INTO THE ELEVATOR!"

"OK!" Alan reloaded. "YOU GO! I'LL COVER!" He yelled back. The storm was getting worse now.

"WHAT? NO! GO!" Nate yelled back.

"THIS ISN'T UP TO DISCUSSION! MY RIFLE CAN FIRE MORE SHOTS THAN YOURS! GO!" Alan argued. Nate cursed at the logic and started to go to the elevator. As he punched the button, he heard the matriarch roar one last time, before she fell with 3 bullets from Alan.

"COME ON!" Nate yelled, as the doors opened.

"WHAT?" Alan yelled and looked back, and, noticing that he was distracted, a deathclaw charged at him. It swiped savagely at Alan's chest, and he flew back and hit the concrete with his back. The concrete cracked and groaned.

"Alan!" Nate yelled. He got a groan in response, and he started to drag him into the elevator. Alan's feet passed the doorway of the elevator, and Nate punched the down button. He winced in pain, and he thought he broke something punching the button. In the time it had taken Nate to drag Alan, another deathclaw had appeared, and the one who had attacked Alan was stalking towards the now closing doors. The doors closed right as the deathclaw started to sprint.

"Hey, you good?" Nate asked Alan, who had propped himself up uneasily on his elbow. He winced in pain, and held up a hand, signalling to wait a bit. There was a couple of seconds of heavy panting and breathing.

"Yeah, I'm good." Alan replied. He tried to get up, but stumbled and fell back down.

"You sure? You hit your back pretty hard up there." Nate asked, while searching for a stimpak.

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes. Also, my spine is artificial, so it probably won't break." Nate, who had found a stimpak, gave it to Alan, who accepted it and injected himself.

"You have an artificial spine?" Nate asked Alan.

"Yeah, and an artificial heart. And before you ask, it's a long story." Alan replied. The elevator dinged, and the doors slid open. It was very bright inside, with lights at the very top. There appeared to be 4 or 5 levels, and they were at the very bottom.

"We're here. Do you see the alien?" Nate asked.

"What? I can't see very much sitting." Alan responded.

"Oh, sorry." Nate extended a hand to Alan, and he pulled Alan up onto his feet. He slung his rifle around onto his shoulder, and drew his revolver. They both exited the elevator, weapons up. They spread around the lower area, searching for the alien.

"Oh, I think this is it!" Alan yelled over to Nate. Nate rushed over to a corner, and saw an alien, obviously dead, lying in the corner.

"Why did we do this again? All he had was this weird electronic thing." Alan held up a sort of holotape shaped item.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Nate responded. "Here, lemme take a look at that thing." Alan handed the item. As Nate inspected it, Alan drifted over to a power armor station. There was still some pieces of power armor attached to the frame. As Alan drew closer to it, he got more and more confused. It was an X0-1 armor, and that specifically confused Alan.

"Hey, do you know what the Enclave was?" Alan shouted over to Nate.

"The what?" Nate yelled back, preoccupied.

"The Enclave!? They were the remnants of the pre-war government."

"No?"

"Well, if you don't know who they are, how come there is some Enclave armor here?" Alan asked.

"I don't know." Nate turned back his attention to the item. Alan shook his head, and, noticing a terminal, started to head over there.

"You know if there was anything on these computers?" Alan asked Nate as he booted up one of the terminals.

"No, the brotherhood came and wiped all the files off. Why?"

Alan sighed, and shut off the terminal again. "There might have been something in there that mentioned why there was a supposed Enclave soldier here." Nate had pocketed the alien item, and took out another bottle of rad-x.

"Well, I guess time to get back out there." Nate said to Alan.

"Yeah, I suppose. Wonder if the deathclaws are still out there." Alan half mumbled the second sentence to himself.

/\

\/

The Lyons Pride armored figure, along with the super mutant with the gatling laser and the dog, were lowered down by the gravitational beam, down into the fog of the Glowing Sea. They were deposited right in front of the crashed alien ship. The figure inspected the blood trail going under the ship, while the dog and the super mutant looked around.

"Fawkes, see if there is another way into this shack." The power armor figure told the super mutant.

"Tom, I don't think there is another way in." Fawkes responded. As the power armor figure, Tom, was about to respond, the ground shook, and the dog barked in alarm, and pointed up the hill. Tom drew his scoped gauss rifle, and Fawkes hefted his gatling laser. Everyone peered into the fog, and saw three deathclaws barreling towards them.

/\

\/

 **Notes:** So this chapter was finished a bit earlier than I expected(hooray for free time in classes). I hope for the next chapter to come out early March, but I have more stuff and the Division Open Beta. Ok, see you next chapter, I guess.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:

" _Nate! Get over here!" Elliot yelled. It was another snowy day in Anchorage Alaska. The Chinese were shelling again, and everyone could hear the shells impacting, and feel the tremors. Nate poked his head out the tent, and yelled a mumbled, sleepy reply._

" _Private, if you do not get out of that tent in 30, you will lose all ration rights for the rest of the day!" Sergeant Daniels ordered at Nate. Nate cursed, and went back into the tent. The sergeant started counting down from 30. At four, Nate exited from the tent._

" _Elliot, you could've woke me up when you got up." Nate told Elliot as he reached the rest of his group. Elliot just snorted._

/\

\/

"Open Fire!" Tom yelled as he fired his gauss rifle into the head of the leading deathclaw.

"You don't have to remind me." Fawkes grumbled as he suppressed another deathclaw with his gatling laser. Dogmeat barked again, and ran up the hill.

"Dogmeat! Come back here!" Tom yelled at the dog as it disappeared into the fog. The lead deathclaw fell with another shot from the gauss rifle.

"Shit, Fawkes, get up the hill!" Tom told the supermutant as he chased after the dog. The second deathclaw fell from the fire of Fawkes's gatling laser. He aimed it at the third, and shot at it with short bursts, while moving slowly up the hill. The deathclaw, after 3 bursts, turned and ran back into the fog. Fawkes grunted with appreciation. As he turned up the hill, he spotted Tom and Dogmeat, in front of a big concrete structure, with an elevator door. Tom waved over to Fawkes.

"Look at what Dogmeat found! Probably leads down to wherever the alien went." Fawkes grunted in response. Tom pressed the button, and after a few moments, came a _ding_ from the elevator, and the doors slid open.

Tom grinned underneath his helmet. "Everyone in!" They loaded up inside the elevator, and the doors slid shut. As the elevator went down, they could all hear faint voices conversing. As the elevator came to a stop, they could clearly hear someone say: "Well, I suppose." Then came the chime, and the doors slid open. They came face to face with two people. The one closer to the elevator had on a long, blue coat, with a combat chest-plate under it. He also wore an old tricorn hat. The second one had a long dark-brown trench coat, with some sort of armor underneath, with ammo slings and pockets on the armor. The helmet had a very, distinct design. It had a little antenna on the right side, with two glowing red eyes. There was also a built in gas mask. It was him who broke the silence.

"So. Who the hell are you guys?" Everyone readied their weapons.

"I could ask the same about you." Tom replied.

"Eh. Fair enough." Alan lowered his rifle, and peered into the elevator. Noticing the supermutant and dog, stepped back a little. "Come on, get out of the elevator. Must be cramped in there."

"Alan. We just met them, they haven't even told us their names, and you lower your weapons? What happened to the whole 'not trusting people' act?" Nate scolded Alan. He had not lowered his weapon, but had taken a step back. Dogmeat, seeing open space, lept forward between Fawkes's legs and bounded towards Alan. Alan subsequently bent down and started to pet Dogmeat. This sight of friendship began the cooling down of the mood. Nate sighed and lowered his musket, as Tom and Fawkes exited the elevator.

Tom then noticed the dead alien in the corner, and moved towards it. Nate, seeing this, followed him.

"You never did tell us who you are and why you are here, you know." Nate told Tom and they reached the alien.

"Names Tom. Super Mutant's Fawkes and the dog is Dogmeat." Looking at the alien, "You did this?"

"No. We just found him like this. Also, the dog is Dogmeat? That's my dog's name." Nate responded.

"Huh. Small world, I guess." Tom kneeled down and started to search the alien.

"What are you looking for?" Nate asked Tom, as Tom searched the alien again.

"There should be some sort of holotape on it…" Tom replied. Nate was about to respond, however a short yell of excitement and a bark interrupted them, followed by the laughter from Fawkes. Dogmeat had tackled Alan over, and Fawkes ignored the cries of Alan, begging to get Dogmeat off of him. Dogmeat was furiously sniffing around Alan's coat.  
"You mean, this?" Nate asked, trying to get Tom's attention again, as he pulled the alien recording device out.

"What?" Tom said, half interested. As he turned to see what Nate held, "Oh shit, yeah. Can I see it? I really need to get the info.

"You can 'read' it? I can't even fit it into my pip-boy."

"Yeah, hand it over." Nate gave the item to Tom, and Tom inserted it into a heavily modded slot in his pip-boy.

* * *

 **A.N** So this was really rushed and everything. Sorry for not updating. Next chapter will be whenever, maybe as late as April. Sorry for the wait.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N** Hi. It's been a while. So, currently I am putting this story on hiatus as I have been kind of busy(I blame myself), and with the new DLC out, I'm waiting for Far Harbor to get more ideas. I may put in some Wasteland Workshop in future chapters. Anyway, no ideas + too busy playing games = no updating. So, after Far Harbor is out and I get some more ideas on how this story will go I will write a new chapter and post it. Maybe even take down this update. If you have any suggestions, I'm all ears. Thanks for your time.


End file.
